Charmed by a prince
by PearlChery
Summary: Tout le monde sait que New-York est une ville où les vampires sont plus que présents. Lorsque Caroline rejoint son amie Bonnie là bas, pour enquêter sur une affaire de disparition plutôt louche, elle ne s'attendait pas à devoir faire équipe avec un de ces fameux vampires... et ce n'est pas n'importe lequel. (AU, /!\ mature content /!\) KLAROLINE, BAMON.


Ça y est ! Je me lance dans du Klaroline !

Voici donc le premier chapitre/prologue. Vous remarquerez qu'il s'agit d'un AU aussi.

J'espère que ça vous plaira et laissez une review, le point de vue du lecteur est très important !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

-C'est le dernier, soupira Caroline en fermant l'ultime carton.

Elle s'apprêtait à partir pour New-York, après un an de demande mutation, elle avait enfin eut ce qu'elle voulait : rejoindre son amie Bonnie. Elle avait emménagé à New York il y avait maintenant près de deux ans, et Caroline, qui avait voulut la suivre avait demandé sa mutation, refusée dans un premier temps, puis mise en attente. Bonnie suivait l'enquête sur la disparition d'un scientifique, depuis un bon moment et avait été mise sur l'enquête il y avait un peu plus d'un an, mais elle avait rencontré le frère du disparut et avait commencé une relation avec lui. Puis ils s'étaient fait surprendre et Bonnie avait été retirée de l'enquête. Celle-ci avait tout fait pour que Caroline la remplace et avait finalement obtenue l'accord de son chef.

-Bon, je reviens demain pour t'aider à charger tout ça dans ta voiture ? Demanda Tyler en souriant.

Caroline s'écroula sur le matelas qui lui servait de lit et ferma les yeux un instant.

-Oui, merci pour ton aide, dit-elle.

Tyler parut hésiter un instant, il se demandait sûrement pourquoi elle ne l'invitait pas à dormir avec elle. Mais la réponse était pourtant simple : elle ne comptait pas rester avec lui. Leur relation s'éternisait et Caroline avait envie de passer à autre chose. Après tout, elle n'avait jamais été réellement amoureuse de lui. Et puis elle partait dans une ville où les beaux mecs fusaient à chaque coin de rue… en quoi avait-elle besoin de s'encombrer d'une relation qui lui déplaisait plus qu'autre chose ?

-Bon, à demain alors, dit-il en se penchant pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres.

Elle entendit la porte claquer et soupira, elle était très contente de partir d'ici, mais l'idée d'aller dans la ville où les vampires couraient les rues ne l'enchantait pas tellement, même si Bonnie était là bas et qu'elle était très heureuse.

Depuis la légalisation des droits des vampires, ceux-ci avaient le droit de circuler librement et même de voter. Seulement, Caroline travaillait dans la police, elle savait donc que les vampires n'étaient rien d'autres que des tueurs sanguinaires. Après tout, trois meurtres sur cinq ont été commis par un vampire… il y avait de quoi se poser des questions.

Caroline prit son ordinateur portable, tout en s'allumant une cigarette. Elle scruta l'écran, à la recherche d'un mail qu'elle n'aurait pas lut. Et justement, il y en avait un : de Jeremy. Elle ne lui avait pas parlé depuis presque deux ans, date à laquelle Bonnie et lui s'étaient séparés. Elle hésita une seconde, puis ouvrit ce fameux mail :

_Salut Care', _

_Je sais que ça fait longtemps, que tu as peut-être même oublié mon existence, mais bon. J'ai appris que tu allais vivre à NY, et j'ai pensé que ça serait une bonne chose qu'on se revoit, ne serais ce que pour que je t'explique ce qu'il s'est réellement passé entre Bonnie et moi, car je suis sûre que la version qu'elle t'a donné est fausse. Je suis désolé d'être parti sans un au revoir, mais je vois là une occasion de me racheter… et puis nous étions très amis, je suis désolé d'avoir gâché ça aussi. _

_A bientôt,_

_Jeremy._

Merde, si elle s'attendait à ça…

Qu'est ce qui a bien put le pousser à écrire ce message ? Ils ne se voyaient plus, en quoi ce message aurait put les rabibocher ? Elle ne comprenait pas vraiment, c'étais assez… perturbant. Il n'aurait pas put choisir un autre moment pour lui envoyer ça, surtout la veille de son départ pour New-York ?

Caroline soupira, puis écrasa sa cigarette dans le cendrier, et se laissa tomber sur son matelas.

* * *

Tyler rangea le dernier carton dans le coffre de la voiture, qui était remplis à ras-bord. Caroline était prête à partir, ses clés en mains. Elle finissait sa cigarette en regardant les alentours de la rue, qui était quasiment déserte. Elle avait sept heures de trajet, sans compter les embouteillages, inutile de dire que ça allait être long…très long. Il fallait qu'elle appelle Bonnie, au moment où elle partait, elle sortit donc son portable de sa poche et se mit au volant.

-Allo ?

-Bonnie, c'est moi, dit Caroline, d'une voix enthousiaste.

-Ho Care' ! Alors, ça y est tu es partie ? Demanda Bonnie sur le même ton.

-Dans deux minutes, j'ai hâte de te voir si tu savais !

-Moi aussi ! Mets le turbo et arrive le plus vite possible !

-Pas de soucis, à tout à l'heure.

Et elle raccrocha. Peut-être qu'elle aurait dut lui parler du mail de Jeremy ? Non… elle aurait tout le temps de lui en parler ce soir, autour d'un bon chocolat, comme quand elles étaient petites.

Tyler, vint s'appuyer contre la portière, souriant et presque trop gentil.

-Tu m'appelles ? Demanda-t-il.

Elle lui fit un petit sourire, il paraissait triste et Caroline en eut un pincement au cœur.

-Oui, bien sûr.

Et elle déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres, avant de mettre le contact. Elle démarra, folle de joie de quitter enfin ce trou paumé. Elle adressa un bref signe de la main à Tyler, avant de tourner à l'angle de la rue.

* * *

A dix-sept heures, Caroline arriva devant un grand immeuble, celui qui abritait l'appartement de sa meilleure amie. Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux, elle qui n'avait jamais mit les pieds à New York allait se retrouver à vivre dans un building de plus de dix mètres de haut. Elle saisit sa valise, la plus importante : où elle avait mit quelques vêtements et son nécessaire de toilette, et referma sa voiture avant d'aller sonner à l'interphone. La porte s'ouvrit immédiatement et Caroline entra presque en courant dans le hall, pour prendre l'ascenseur jusqu'au douzième étage.

Elle déboula dans le couloir et vit une porte s'ouvrir, Bonnie lui sauta au cou, les larmes aux yeux.

-Tu peux pas imaginer à quel point je suis contente que tu sois là ! S'exclama-t-elle en la serrant contre elle.

-Moi aussi ma chérie, dit Caroline en souriant.

Elles se lâchèrent, puis éclatèrent de rire en cœur. C'était un rire joyeux, comme quand elles avaient seize ans. Rien n'avait changé, elles étaient toutes les deux aussi belles que lorsqu'elles s'étaient quittés et elles avaient toutes les deux la même joie dans le cœur.

-Viens, il faut que je te fasse visiter ! S'exclama Bonnie en lui prenant le bar pour l'entrainer dans l'appartement. On va être coloc', tu te rends compte ?!

Caroline la suivit dans l'appartement, qui était assez grand et qui comportait deux chambres, un salon, une cuisine et une salle de bain assez spacieuse.

-Mais dis moi, comment tu fais pour payer ça ? Demanda Caroline.

-Mon père m'aide, dit Bonnie avec un clin d'œil.

Elles émirent un petit rire, et Caroline alla mettre sa valise dans la chambre qui lui avait été attribuée. Elle avait ensuite rejoint Bonnie dans le salon où celle-ci s'était posé dans le canapé, un café à la main.

-Bon, allez, raconte ! Avec Tyler, ça se passe comment ? Demanda Bonnie en souriant de toutes ses dents.

Caroline s'assit dans un fauteuil près de la table basse, juste en face de son amie et alluma une cigarette, prenant bien le temps de réfléchir à sa réponse.

-Hé bien… ça se passe disons… normalement. Et c'est justement ça qui m'énerve, il n'y a pas de surprise, c'est juste… normal. Soupira-t-elle. Moi je veux un truc passionné, une histoire qui est… épique !

-Ouais, en gros tu veux le prince charmant quoi…, dit Bonnie en riant.

-Te fous pas de moi ! S'exclama-t-elle en souriant. C'est juste que Tyler est trop… gnan gnan.

Bonnie la regarda, un sourire aux lèvres.

-T'inquiète pas, ici, tu vas le trouver ton prince charmant !

Caroline émit un petit rire. Ça lui faisait du bien de pouvoir parler avec Bonnie. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment eut d'autre personne à qui se confier, surtout en cas d'histoire d'amour. Toutes les deux, elles se complétaient en fait.

-Et toi ? Il parait que tu l'as trouvé ton prince charmant…, dit Caroline en agitant les sourcils.

Bonnie soupira en riant, elle semblait heureuse.

-Ouais, enfin même s'il ne ressemble vraiment pas au prince de cette pétasse de cendrillon, dit-elle en riant toujours.

-Et il ressemble à quoi ? Demanda Caroline.

Elle était contente que son amie ait trouvé le bonheur avec quelqu'un et en parler rendait Bonnie encore plus heureuse.

-Il ressemble à…

Elle hésita une seconde, puis prit un air sombre.

-Il ressemble à un méchant.

Elles éclatèrent de rire, encore. Bonnie reprit son sérieux et fit une petite moue tout en réfléchissant à la manière dont elle pourrait le décrire à Caroline.

-Bon, plus sérieusement, il est assez… perturbé, dangereux et un peu bête parfois, mais bon dieu qu'il est beau ! Et puis je ne sais pas, il a ce truc que les autres n'ont pas… j'ai l'impression d'être la plus belle femme du monde quand il me regarde… et ça c'est juste incroyable, dit-elle en riant.

Caroline se prit à rêver d'un amour comme celui de son amie, ce n'était pas vraiment très sain, mais au moins ça lui évitait de penser à sa relation avec Tyler… qui était pour le moins catastrophique de son point de vue.

-Voilà, c'est ça que je veux moi ! Dit-elle avec une moue de jalousie sur la figure. Parce-que bon, aller manger au resto tous les mardis et boire un café chez moi tous les jeudis, c'est un peu chiant quoi…

-Ne t'inquiète pas poulette ! On va t'en trouver un, de beau prince à New York ! S'exclama Bonnie.

Elle se leva, et alla jeter son reste de café dans l'évier de la cuisine.

Caroline éteignit sa cigarette et ne pensa plus, pendant toute la soirée, qu'à la joie que cela lui procurait de revoir enfin son amie.

* * *

Bonnie se réveilla avec un mal de crâne assez violent, elle était dans son lit, pleine de sueur et les yeux rougis. Ses retrouvailles avec Caroline s'étaient magnifiquement bien passés, et après une nuit en boite, elles s'étaient retrouvés presque incapable de trouver leur chemin, heureusement que Bonnie connaissait la ville, sinon il leur aurait été impossible de retrouver l'appartement.

Ce matin, elle s'était réveillée à cause de la sonnette, elle se leva lentement, devinant que Caroline ne devait pas avoir la force de se lever pour aller répondre, du moins c'était ce qu'elle avait déduis de ses grognements. Elle enfila donc un peignoir en tissu fin et alla ouvrir la porte, tout en essayant de remettre ses cheveux dans un état convenable.

A peine eut-elle ouvert la porte, qu'on lui sauta dessus, la plaquant contre le mur… en l'embrassant. Elle comprit bien vite qu'il s'agissait de Damon. Elle lui rendit son baisé, tout en essayant de ne pas montrer qu'elle avait une gueule de bois d'enfer, même s'il ne devait pas vraiment s'en préoccuper.

-Damon…, souffla-t-elle entre deux baisés, il y a…

-Chut, on s'est pas vu depuis une semaine, alors laisse-moi te faire l'amour.

Elle entoura ses bras autour de son cou et le laissa glisser l'une de ses mains contre sa cuisse droite, la soulevant pour mieux pouvoir la palper. Il dériva sur son cou, laissant une trainée de baisers et de coups de langue.

-Damon… il y a … Caroline, réussit-elle à articuler entre deux gémissements.

-On s'en fout, souffla-t-il en défaisant la ceinture du peignoir de Bonnie.

Elle se sentit décoller du sol, à une vitesse incroyable, pour se retrouvée coucher sur le canapé. Elle laissa échapper un petit rire, tandis qu'il bataillait pour lui retirer son tee-shirt.

-Ho mon dieu, c'est un vampire.

Bonnie releva la tête et vit Caroline, une main sur la bouche et le regard perdu. Elle avait dût se lever et les avait vu passer de la porte au canapé à une vitesse surhumaine.


End file.
